Cloud van Dyk's 100 Reviews Ramble!!
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: This is sooooo insane...I wrote it when I was hyper after I received my 100th review on FF.net. Please no flames!


Cloud D

Cloud D.'s 100 Reviews Ramble!

Hey peeps ^_^ I wrote this when I saw that I had more than 100 reviews on Fanfiction.net ... 101 to be exactly *ggg* It's just some weird stuff I wrote when I sat in the office I'm working and had nothing to do.

Cloud D., Haruka, Michiru and Cloud D.'s girlfriend sweet honey are sitting in Cloud's room, doing various things. 

Cloud: *playing poker with Haruka* HA! Poker! I won! ^_^

Haruka: *looks at her cards only to find out that she has two pairs* You're right. :-(

Cloud: *grabs the spacesword she won and throws it over her shoulder* D

The spacesword lands next to various other items, like the key to Haruka's yellow convertible, a huge pile of money, Haruka's leather jacket and Michiru's Stradivarius.

Cloud: Wanna play again?

Haruka: No, Michi will kill me if she finds out that I lost her Stradivarius to you....

Michiru: *from the couch on the other end of the room where she sits and chats with sweet honey* What was that, Ruka?

Haruka: O.o;;; Nothing!!

Cloud: *snickers*

Suddenly a small little chime is heard, and on Clouds PC screen, a sign pops up, reading: "You got mail".

Cloud: HEY! I got mail! :-D

Cloud jumps up, rushes to her computer, trips over her jacket that's lying on the floor for some reason and falls flat on her face.

sweet honey: *giggle* Honey, now you know why I always tell you not to put your clothes on the floor.

Cloud: ...

Cloud sits down in front of her PC and reads the mail.

Cloud: Freaky, it's a review alert. Waitaminute...*thinks*

Haruka: Oh no, Cloud is thinking. That can take a while.

Cloud: *thinking*

Michiru: You could be right, Ruka.

Cloud: *still thinking*

sweet honey: Yeah, Haruka, you could be right...

Cloud: *STILL thinking*

Haruka: *counting* 1...2...3..

Cloud: *suddenly jumps up, scaring the hell out of Haruka, Michiru and sweet honey* YEEHAW!

sweet honey: Oh no, she's in Texan Mode again.

Haruka: *pulls out a cowboy hat and puts it on her head* Here come Haruka Cassidy and Sundance Cloud!

Michiru: -_-;;;

sweet honey: -_-;;;

Haruka: ^_________________^

Cloud: *dances around the room, singing It's raining Men*

Michiru: Ø _Ø I think she lost it now...

sweet honey: Watch your mouth, Michi, you're talking about my man here.

Haruka: *looms heavily over sweet honey* YOU DARE THREATENING MY MICHI??... waitaminute...did you just say man??

sweet honey: *sweatdrops* Who, me? Noooo... -_-()

Cloud: *stops singing* *shouts on top of her lungs* _I GOT 100 REVIEWS ON FANFICTION NET!!!_

Haruka: Good for you. *grins*

Cloud: *singing* I aaaaaaaaam the champion, yes I aaaaaaaaaam the champion....

sweet honey: SHUT UP!!

Cloud: ;_; You are so mean to me, honey.

Michiru: You deserve it...

Cloud: / Watch you mouth, Michiru...

Haruka: *absentmindedly - she's reading Cloud's mails* Stop threatening Michiru....

Cloud: What are you _doing _on my PC??

Haruka: Erm...nothing ^____^

Cloud: *takes a closer look* YOU ARE READING MY E-MAILS, YOU MORON!!

Haruka: Eeeep! *runs and hides underneath the desk*

Michiru: Haruka! You are afraid of this freak!?

Cloud: Hey!

sweet honey: Hey!

Cloud: I'm not a freak. I'm the author, and if you aren't nice to me, I'll make you a frog, Michiru. 

Michiru: Ha! You wouldn't.

Suddenly, Michiru turns into a frog.

Haruka: *still under the desk* O.O Cloud! What are you _doing? _

Cloud: *glares daggers at Haruka* Be. Quiet. 

sweet honey: *is now a little bit afraid of her girlfriend and tries to tiptoe out of the room*

Cloud: And what do _you_ thinkwere you are going?

sweet honey: Erm...

Cloud: *deathglare*

Haruka: *is really afraid now and refuses to come out of her hiding place*

Michiru: Quoak!

Haruka: Oh, my poor Michi! She's a frog!

Cloud: Hehehehehehe *grins very very very evilly* Wanna join her, Ruka-chan?

Haruka: NO! 

Suddenly, Haruka turns into a frog.

Haruka: Quaok quoak quaaaaaak quaaaaaaaaaaaaak!! (Translation: Why are you doing this? I thought I'm your favourite character!!)

Cloud: Sooooo, honey, now that these two annyoing Senshi are frogs, wanna go to my bedroom? D

sweet honey: Sure! *beams*

Cloud and sweet honey leave, while Haru-frog and Michi-frog are left behind, looking at each other with sad eyes. 

END

Okay...this was COMPLETELY INSANE. Don't ask what I was up to when I wrote this. Please don't flame me ^___^ 


End file.
